Unexpected
by flowergirl2988
Summary: Heero is sent on a mission to abduct the daughter of a leader of a nation that threatens the peace that the gundams had worked for. HeeroxOC. This is my first published fanfic, so be gentle. XD
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing in any form or fashion.

**Unexpected – Chapter 1**

Camilla watched as the people around her talked and laughed. She sighed as she saw a man approach her from the corner of her eye. She was so tired of having to be polite to these old gentlemen who wished to acquire her hand. She smiled gently at him as he stopped beside her.

"May I be so lucky as to have this dance?" he asked, his brown eyes glinting oddly, as he extended his hand to her. Camilla cocked her head to the side slightly, her smile never leaving her lips. She nodded.

"Why, of course, Sir Davit." she graciously took his hand and he pulled her to the dance floor. She took this time to survey him. He wasn't old, but he wasn't her age at all. His well groomed black hair swooped back from his face clearly exposing his dull brown eyes. She sighed, wondering if this is all she was meant for. Marrying just to further the family wasn't her idea of what her life should be. As they danced, she came to realize he wasn't a bad dancer, nowhere near as bad as others she had danced with that night. "So how are you enjoying yourself?" she asked politely.

"It's absolutely lovely." he replied.

"See any women that suit your fancy?" she asked. Davit looked at her with a look of lust and longing. Camilla's brow turned slightly down.

"I have." he spoke, barely above a whisper, his voice full of what she saw in his eyes and she realized she could not wait for this dance to be over with.

She glanced around the room and her gaze was caught by a pair of cobalt blue eyes. Dark brown hair was messily tousled on his head and he seemed so out of place in the dark blue suit he wore. She felt entranced by the gaze, like she was almost complete. She needed to know who this man was.

Suddenly she was knocked free of her binds as she felt a hand on her rump. She jerked her eyes back to her dance partner and she broke free of him. Before she knew it, her hand flew threw the air and collided with his cheek with a loud pop.

"Do NOT touch me." she spoke sternly. "You will NEVER have me." she muttered as she turned and walked away from the scene she had just caused. She felt Davit's eyes on her, and she knew he was angry. No one had ever stood up to him before when he was on his little conquests. Most women think he is the most desirable man, but Camilla wanted so much more.

She pushed out the doors and into the garden. She found that her purple ball gown was uncomfortable and the purple lace up pumps were hard to walk in. She wished for nothing more than a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She sighed as she sat down on a bench, removing the pumps from her feet.

She felt that she wasn't alone, so she looked up to find cobalt eyes gazing at her again from only a few feet away. She smiled at him and he walked slightly closer. "It's not nice to sneak up on people." she stood back up, her pumps now in her hands. He didn't speak, he only looked around. She frowned slightly and turned. "Want to walk with me?" she asked. "I can't stand that atmosphere any longer." she began walking, her eyes glued to the sky. She heard him pick up walking and he was beside her in moments. She observed him from the corner of her eyes. "I take it you don't talk much." she said as they turned a corner. They were behind a hedge.

"No, not much." he replied. She sighed, thinking he must have the same motive for coming out here that Davit had while they were dancing. Camilla noticed that he stopped walking and she went to turn around but was stopped as she felt an arm snake around her neck, hand gripping her pressure points below her chin lightly. She froze, unable to think. "Do not scream, I don't want to hurt you." he muttered. Camilla's breath caught in her throat as she stopped the scream she had been preparing. He pulled her closer to his body and over to the hedge where they wouldn't be seen and she felt tears course down her cheeks. The terror held her body straight

"Why?" she choked out. It was all she could say.

"I have my orders." he replied and she felt the world growing dimmer. Then it all went black.

Camilla jolted upright. Her eyes scanned the room and she caught sight of her abductor sitting at the chair at the computer. She backed away as far as she could and shuddered. She was laying in a comfortable queen sized bed and wearing only her silk slip she had been wearing under her gown and her undergarments. She found herself mentally thanking her maid for giving her the full body slip instead of the skirt slip.

"Where am I?" she demanded, causing the man to turn and stare at her. Silence engulfed the room, and the only thing that was audible was Camila's terrified breathing. "I asked you a question." She exclaimed. "Least you could do is answer it."

He stood up and walked over to the closet. He took something out and Camilla prepared herself for the worst. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees into her chest. She felt something hit the bed and she looked up.

"There are towels in the bathroom, and thats right in there." he pointed to a closed door, and Camilla snapped her gaze back to him. Something in his steady gaze made her know he wasn't going to budge.

Camilla sighed and picked up the clothes. She headed towards the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her. She looked at the shower and sighed. There was no bath tub, so she couldn't wallow in self pity. She twisted the nozzle to turn the water on and found a comfortable temperature. She gently stripped off her clothes and found a towel to lay out. She pulled her hair out of the now messy bun and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rush over her shoulders. She felt the tension leave her body and she knew it was only temporary. She commenced with washing herself, starting with her hair and working her way down. She leaned against the wall when she was done, letting the water wash over her.

She didn't want to leave this somewhat peace she had found. Eventually the water turned to ice and she couldn't make herself stay in it any longer. She sighed and cut the water off and reached out for her towel. She toweled off her body and then her long blonde hair. Camilla opened up the clothes and sighed as she realized it was men's clothing, a dark green tank top and black spandex shorts. She sighed and pulled them on, then wrapped the towel around her hair. She sat down on the tiled floor and laid her head on her knees. After about ten minutes of sitting like that, she heard a soft knock. "You okay in there?" his steady voice drifted through the door and Camilla sighed.

"I'm fine." she whispered. "As fine as I can be." She stood up and opened the door to find him standing there. She pushed past him and walked out of the bedroom.

She passed by the kitchen and walked into what seemed like the living room. She saw a shelf containing books and she moved over to it. She felt eyes on her back, but decided to ignore them. She scanned the titles of the books, recognizing some of them, but not all. She pulled one off the shelf and walked over to her captor. "Where am I staying?" she asked. She thought for a moment she saw his eyes soften, but when she looked back and they were the same frozen blue she figured she had imagined it.

"The bedroom." he replied and she nodded. She walked past him trying to go back to the bedroom, but was stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm. She whipped around so fast her hair wrapped around her neck and she glared daggers.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and she realized the hold he had on her arm was nowhere near the death grip she though it was. He had barely touched her shoulder and she thought she saw a trace of genuine concern in his eyes. She calmed herself down and looked away from his captive eyes.

"No, thank you." she muttered and walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed, pulling the covers up to her waist and she opened the book.

She found that she couldn't focus on it, and her thoughts kept being dragged back to reality. Why had he abducted her? What had she done? She felt a pang of loneliness run through as she thought of her friends, her father. She set the book down as she felt a wave of emotion coming. She laid down on the bed, pulled the covers up to her shoulders and let the tears go. She buried her head in her pillow and let the tears run their course. She laid there crying for what seemed like eternity and she finally calmed down, her tears ran dry.

She took a deep breath, and smelled a deep musk scent on the pillow. She smiled in spite of herself, suddenly feeling very protected. She felt her consciousness slowly as she let sleep overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I do not own Gundam Wing.....it's really too bad too.....  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Unexpected – Chapter 2

Camilla woke up with the sun. She sighed and laid back down. Her stomach then made the most obtrusive sound and she sat back up. She realized she hadn't ate since before the ball, and she had locked herself in the room for three full days.

Not for lack of trying though, her captor had brought food to the door at least twice a day, trying to get her to eat. She didn't know why but she just hadn't felt the need to eat until now.

She stood up and walked to the door, gently prying it open to peak into the hall. When she realized the coast was clear she opened and stepped quietly out into the hall. She walked into the kitchen and began looking. The cabinets were almost barren, as was the refrigerator and the pantry. She sighed and she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder as she grabbed a loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter.

"Morning." he said, and Camilla turned her back to him. "You finally get hungry enough to come out." he observed and she frowned.

"Yeah." she stated simply. "Your cabinets are bare." she heard him open a door up. She spread the peanut butter onto a piece of bread and took a bite.

"Can't go shopping until I know you won't try something." She turned and stared at him, and he turned to look at her as well. She frowned and shook her head.

"I won't try anything. If I have to be here, then I at least want to be able to eat." she muttered, looking at the floor, hoping he didn't catch her lie. She then realized she didn't even know his name. She didn't know anything about her captor. As soon as she thought it, she sighed mentally, who was she kidding, since when does the captive ever get to learn about to captor. She looked at him and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Heero." he muttered, as if answering her thoughts. She looked at him, questioningly. "It's what you may call me." he turned to leave the room. "I will go to the grocers this afternoon." he said before he disappeared into the living room. She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. She knew she should be terrified. She should be angry and upset, but all she felt was calm.

She shook her head, something had to be wrong with her.

Camilla finished her peanut butter sandwich and looked around. She sighed. There was no personal touch whatsoever to this place. It looked like a almost barren house about to be bought or rent out.

She stood up and walked into the den. She would definitely have to make this place more comfortable according to her taste. Who knows how much time she had., she needed something to pass the time. Heero sat at his computer which she noticed he had moved out of the bedroom and was now busily typing words and staring at the monitor. She grinned, there definitely wouldn't be any deep conversations.

Camilla was sitting on the bed when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. They veered away and she heard the faint sound of a door opening and she grinned, he was leaving. Then he shut the front door and she heard a low beeping.

She stood up and walked to the window beside her and as the beeping stopped, a metal plate slid itself over the window she was standing at. She jumped back, and realized the entire house was going into safety mode. Her eyes narrowed into a squint and she groaned in frustration.

"How untrustworthy." she muttered. She stopped herself, realizing she wasn't angry because she couldn't escape, she was mad because he hadn't trusted her even though she said she wouldn't try anything. She then grinned sheepishly. "Then again I suppose that was a lie." she turned and walked into the living room, she needed to find something to do, so she started pulling books off the dusty shelves placing them in a box near her.

Camilla went to the kitchen and looked under the sink to find an old dust rag and some dusting spray. She walked into the den again and began dusting off the books.

Once she finished with all the books, she turned her attention to the actual shelves. She started with the bottom shelf and worked her way up. She was on the shelf that was level with her face when she looked at the time. It was almost eight thirty at night and Heero wasn't home yet.

Her stomach then growled at her again and she turned back to her job. She exhaled a deep breath that stirred up the dust left on the shelf. It jumped up and danced into the air that she was breathing and down her nose and throat. She backed away, couching and sneezing, from the bookshelf, dropping her rag. She backed into something soft, and yet firm at the same time, and she stumbled. Two hands reached out to steady her and she turned to look at him through watery eyes.

"Careful, now. We don't need you breaking your neck." he seemed reluctant to take his hands from her waist. Camilla sniffed and moved herself away from him.

"Sorry." she muttered. She thought she saw a small smile cross his face but he turned and walked away. Camilla went back to the shelves and picked up her rag when the coughing subsided a bit. She sprayed the thick liquid onto the shelf and wiped it up, rubbing the rag in circles so as to polish the shelf and make it shine.

Camilla then realized she had two more shelves to do and there was no way she could reach them without getting a ladder or chair to stand on. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out what to use.

She sighed when she realized she was going to have to use a chair. She walked over to his computer and picked up the chair, taking it over to the shelves. She tested her weight on it quickly before she stood on it all the way. She finished dusting the last two shelves and returned the chair to where she got it from.

She then began to sort through the books and classify them according to the last name of the author, and when there were more than one book by the author, she would put them in alphabetical order, unless they were part of a series. Then she would put them in the order that they are in the series.

Camilla's coughing started back up when she inhaled a deep breath and she walked into the kitchen. Ignoring Heero, she grabbed a glass to fill with water. She drank the water quickly, letting the cool liquid stream down her throat and calm the coughing. She sat down at the table and rested her head on her arm. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

She heard something being set before her on the table and she looked up.

"Eat." Heero muttered as he turned away. He had set a bowl of steaming vegetable soup in front of her, a spoon resting beside it. She looked at Heero, who was seemingly not paying attention to her anymore and she smiled.

"Thank you." she lifted a spoonful of the soup to her lips and swallowed it. Heero walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Camilla finished her soup and sat there for a while, letting the soup settle and warm her from the inside out as she thought. She didn't understand why but she just could not make herself stay mad at Heero. No matter how many times she told herself he'd taken her from her family and friends, and she told herself she should be livid with anger, she just couldn't do it. After a while she yawned and her eyes became heavy so she stood and walked towards the bedroom.

She shut the door behind her as she stripped her clothes off. He had given her a dark blue tank top and some light gray sweatpants. She saw a large teeshirt laying on the bed and she grinned. She pulled it on and walked into the bathroom. The teeshirt was a deep olive green and it came down to her mid-thigh.

She brushed her teeth and combed through her hair with her hands as best she could. She then noticed a hairbrush laying on the counter and her eyebrows wrinkled together. It looked like it had never been used, and she was sure it wasn't there before. She picked up the brush and ran it through her hair, pulling the tangles out as best she could before she walked back to the bed.

She pulled the covers up to her neck and turned the bedside light off, letting sleep find her immediately. As she slept she dreamed.

**~dream~**

_Camilla was walking down a long hallway. She looked around, her blue-green eyes taking in everything. _

"_Camilla.." a voice whispered and she turned to look in the direction of the voice._

"_Who is there?" Camilla called out. _

"_Camilla, I'm watching you." the voice whispered again and she turned around, slightly unnerved by the familiarity of the voice. She saw someone standing ahead of her and she ran towards them. As she got closer to him, she realized it was Heero, and she called to him._

"_Heero!" she yelled, for some reason very happy to see him. _

"_You shouldn't have done that to me, Camilla." the voice whispered again and Heero seemed to be getting farther away. "You will never be happy again."_

"_No." she muttered and kept running stubbornly. All of a sudden she saw Heero collapse and she neared him again._

"_You will always be alone." she frowned as she knelt beside him, pulling his body over onto his back and she gasped, her hand going to cover her mouth as a whimper escaped her lips. Her whole world started spinning as she stared down at Heero. Her other hand went to cover the bullet wound over his heart and she felt tears flow over her cheeks._

"_No, why?" she asked as she stared down at Heero, but she never got an answer. His cobalt eyes stared up at the ceiling, all signs of life was gone, and she broke down on his chest. _

**~end dream~**

Camilla sat straight up in bed and she realized the tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"You okay?" she heard a voice ask from the dark. She looked up to find Heero standing next to the bed, worry showing plainly in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile through her tears. She pulled her knees up to her chest and she let the tears come.

"I'm fine." she muttered, wanting him to go away, but wanting him also to stay and comfort her. "Just a very bad dream." He stood above her, seeming to make a decision, before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You need to try and sleep." he said and she nodded. She laid back down and turned to face the opposite wall, closing her eyes but failing to stifle the tears. She felt his hand rest on her back and he rubbed small circles with his thumb. She was glad he wasn't pushing for details about her dream.

Camilla soon let unconsciousness find her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**A/N: There will end up being some OOC-ness. XD**

----------------------------

Unexpected – Chapter 3

----------------------------

Over the next couple of weeks, Camilla's days went smoothly. She would wake up bright and early, eat a bite for breakfast, and then get started with her task of the day. She would work diligently on said task, until her stomach would protest.

Heero hadn't come near her since her nightmare. She tried not to let it bother her, so she found this busy work very occupying.

Camilla studied the house around her a smug smile on her mouth. It was spotless and organized.

"Perfect." she said proudly. Her eyes scanned over the ceiling and caught on an attic door. She smiled. "Almost." Camilla made her way over to the door and stood underneath it. She realized she couldn't reach the string. She jumped to grab it and missed, and put her hands on her hips in frustration. "Where's Heero when you need him." she muttered as she walked over and grabbed a chair to stand on.

Heero was gone, and she noticed him leaving a lot more often, and at very odd hours. She would wake up in the middle of the night and him be gone, then other times he would leave at lunch. Every time he left, he was gone for hours on in.

She wasn't sure when he had left this time, but she knew he was gone when she woke up so she didn't expect him back for a while.

She set her chair down and stepped up on it, grabbing the string and stepping off the chair. She made sure to keep a good grip on the string and pull it down along with the ladder into the attic. She moved the chair and climbed the ladder, excited to see what she would find. What had been left behind.

When she was younger, she loved to sit in the attic of her father's house. No one expected the daughter of Vittorio Dominic to be sitting alone in a dusty attic, so they never looked for her there.

Camilla looked around the attic. It was dusty, as she had expected, and filled with boxes. She walked over to on pile of boxes and blew the dust bunnies off the top, getting ready to open it.

She then heard footsteps on the front porch outside and she froze. The front door opened and whoever it was, she was guessing Heero, walked into the living room. She heard him walk to the ladder and climb up. His head peeped up over the edge and he looked around until his cobalt eyes landed on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, confused. She grinned.

"Cleaning?" she spoke, her voice echoing around her. Heero shook his head and climbed back down.

"You're weird." He muttered. Camilla's smile left her face and she frowned.

"Way to suck the fun right out." she huffed and she heard a chuckle. She walked over to the ladder and climbed down as well. She decided to go ahead and eat so she walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. She found Heero already sitting in on of the chairs.

She pulled down a loaf of bread and began making a sandwich. She felt Heero's gaze burning in her back as she spread the mustard on one side of the bread and layered the ham and cheese on. She turned and sat down opposite of him. She took a bite of her sandwich and turned her attention to him.

"Am I that interesting?" she asked, playfully. He seemed to size her up, ignoring her question. She rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Heero stood and walked past her.

"Get a shower, I've got a surprise for you." he said on his way out. Camilla glanced over her shoulder at his retreating figure, and frowned.

"A surprise." she muttered and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if I should be excited." she grinned. She finished her sandwich hurriedly and went to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom, carrying a set of clothes with her.

She sighed, realizing she only had the green tank and black shorts to wear.

It didn't take her long to get her shower. She got out and dried off, pulling on the clothes she had. She ran the hair brush through her hair to get the knots out the ruffled it slightly to get it to dry faster.

She left the bedroom and walked into the living room where Heero sat at his computer. He glanced up at her and grinned.

"Now, that's not going to do." he muttered and Camilla rolled her eyes.

"You don't give me much to choose from, you know." she replied. He nodded.

"That's true." he stood up and walked over to a closet, opening the door and pulling something out. "I have been less than fair." he walked over to her and handed her whatever it was. She couldn't tell because it was wrapped delicately in a garment bag. "Go change." he walked back to his computer and Camilla went back to her room.

Excitement filled her as she laid the garment out flat. She could hardly contain herself as she unzipped the bag. She pulled the garment out gently and examined it. She laid the dress down and began stripping off her clothes. She pulled the dress on, sliding it down over her head as she moved towards the bathroom so she could examine herself.

The dress was long, it fell to the ground, and she hoped he had thought to get some shoes with heels on them high enough to get the trail off the ground. It was a deep black with a decor of red roses around the bottom edge of the skirt, and a full stemmed rose on the right side of the chest.

The dress had short scrunched sleeves and the skirt was in layers. The top layer was the black and the bottom, slightly lower hanging layer was the same color red as the roses. She noticed the back of the dress was low cut and went down to the small of her back, right above her rear, and the front of the dress rested just below her collarbone. She loved the way it accented her features.

She moved back over tot he garment bag and pulled out the shoes out of the shoe compartment. She sat on the edge of the bed as she went to pull them on. They had a three inch heel so they would suffice in keeping the dress from dragging the ground. The shoes matched the dress perfectly, they were black with the same color red roses up the outside part of the shoe, and a strap laced over the top of her foot to make them stay put.

Camilla stood up and smiled. Her hair, which was dry now, hung around her shoulders in soft curls. She walked out of the bedroom and back to where Heero sat waiting on her. He had changed as well, and he was now wearing a loosely fitting off white shirt and black dress pants.

"I'm ready." she said and smiled. She walked over to Heero and twirled in front of him. "You like?" she asked and he stood.

"You look great." he walked towards the front door and Camilla followed him.

"As do you." she replied. "You got the size perfect." He nodded. "How?" she asked.

"Lucky guess?" he glanced down at her. As he put his hand on the green screen beside the heavily armored door. Camilla giggled and Heero looked at her questioningly.

"Everything in this house is so heavily armored like I am going to be able to break through it." she explained as the door popped open. Heero pulled it and motioned for Camilla to follow, which she did without hesitation. They made their way over to a SUV and climbed in. Camilla sat there, waiting for Heero to start the car but he turned to her and pulled out a black cloth. She sighed and looked at him. "Honestly now. I don't have access to anything to be able to contact anyone." she muttered as she wrapped the cloth around her eyes and tied it behind her head. She felt his hand linger next to her then fall away.

"I know, it's just a precaution. I'm sorry." he said as he started the car and she felt the car ease into motion. Camilla leaned back and let herself relax as they drove.

She wished she could see her surroundings. It had been weeks since she had seen the outside. She missed the warmth of the sun glowing directly on her skin and the caress of the breeze. She got lost in her thoughts and it seemed like only a few minutes later they reached their destination. She reached up to take the blindfold off and she felt Heero's hand stop her.

"Wait, please." he spoke quickly and she heard him get out and close his door. Seconds later he was at her door, opening it and gently helping her out. She felt him hold her dress to keep her from stepping on it and he turned her in a direction. Camilla was very curious as to what he was up to. He laced her arm through his as they started walking.

"Why are you so secretive?" she asked. She got no answer. They continued to walk for a couple minutes until Heero came to a stop and moved behind her. She began to pay attention to her surroundings and she heard very bright happy sounding music, and singing in a language she didn't know. Heero untied her blindfold and she closed her eyes.

She felt the cloth move away from her skin and Heero move to her side.

"Open your eyes." he demanded gently. Camilla did as she was told and looked around. She was assaulted with the bright colors, and scenery of a festival. The lights were hung around the field on the various trees were light and casting their glow onto the people below. A banner was hung that said 'Festival de Flores'. A man approached them, dancing and swinging a bouquet of red roses around and he paused before her.

"Una flor hermosa para una señora hermosa." He said, his brown eyes twinkling against his slightly wrinkled tanned skin. He held a rose out to Camilla, who took it.

"Thank you." she muttered and the man stroked her cheek, causing her to blush.

"He said, 'A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady'." Heero translated as the man danced off. Camilla looked at Heero and she realized how close he had gotten. He was standing directly beside her, and she could feel his tone chest pushing up against her arm. She linked her arm through his again and they walked into the festival. She loved how lively the people were and their dance was beautiful. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to dance she looked at Heero, who was watching the people dance as well. He glanced down at her, sensing her looking at him.

"I want to dance to." she spoke firmly at first, but then her voice faded slightly. "Would you dance with me?" she turned her eyes away and back to the happily dancing people. He grinned and extended his hand to her, which she gladly took and he escorted her out into the throngs of people dancing. He twirled her around, and she followed his lead easily. She liked this Heero, he had opened up a little bit and let her in. As they danced, Camilla was losing herself into Heero's cobalt blue eyes, which no longer seemed like ice, now they held a warm glow. She faintly heard a conversation going on around her.

"Nunca he visto un par más adecuado." one voice said.

"Son absolutamente encantadores!" another one replied. Camilla smiled up at Heero. The song they were dancing to came to an end and turned into a slower song. Heero rested his hands on Camilla's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck as they swayed tot he music. The two people who were talking suddenly approached them and gave each of them a hug.

"Mi corazón está saltando con alegría en la vista de su amor." They exclaimed together and Camilla looked up at Heero, who seemed slightly nervous.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"My heart is leaping with joy at the sight of your love." he replied simply. Camilla's face flushed with embarrassment. Before she could say anything, the two people ran off to do something else.

"Well that's slightly awkward." she muttered taking a step back towards the sidelines of the dance floor. Heero followed her and she yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked. Camilla nodded as she stifled another yawn.

"Yeah." she realized how late it had gotten. "Feels like I have been up forever!" She grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, lets go home then." he offered her his arm, which she took and they began walking back to the SUV. When Camilla's was finally in the vehicle, she let Heero put the blindfold over her eyes, but she leaned her head over onto the window and let herself drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

----------------------------

**Unexpected – Chapter 4**

----------------------------

Camilla sat alone in the attic. It had long been freed of the dust and now she worked to organize the clutter. There hadn't been any treasure stashed away up here, only a few old baby toys, photo albums, and a beautifully hand carved rocking chair.

Camilla rocked herself slowly, thinking about the past month. She amazed herself at how comfortable and at home she'd become, and Heero had loosened up dramatically. They had actually seemingly formed a friendship.

She found that it was easy to forget her fears and sorrows with him around. He made them go away, but as soon as he left, they all came rushing back to her.

She'd also been having nightmares just about every night. They were all different, but essentially the same. They involved Heero dying in some sort of painful way.

"Camilla?" she started as she heard her name being called and she looked at the entrance to the attic to find Heero's head popped up. "You okay, I was calling you for a while. You must be really deep in thought." he continued and Camilla felt her cheeks heat.

"Sorry, I guess I was lost." she replied, only to receive a small nod from Heero.

"Come on, I've got lunch." he disappeared and Camilla let her feet carry her after him.

Camilla stepped into the kitchen and he handed her a plate of food so she sat down and began eating as Heero sat opposite of her.

"I'll be leaving after I eat." he muttered in between mouthfuls. He had been warning Camilla when he was leaving. She asked him to because she didn't like waking up with him gone and not knowing when to expect him. Camilla nodded.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" she asked nonchalantly, trying to keep her emotions from showing through.

"Not long, few hours at most." he said simply and Camilla let her shoulders relax. "The attic looks good."

"Yeah, I think we should donate the stuff up there." she said and glanced up at him."That is if you don't have any use for it." she watched him to gage his reaction.

"That sounds like a good idea." he replied, and Camilla smiled. "We can do it tomorrow," he paused and Camilla nodded, "think you can have it ready?" he asked.

"Of course. It's only eleven.." she replied, " It will be ready by the time you get home."

They ate the rest of their food and fell into a comfortable silence. Heero finished his first and he stood and walked towards the hall. Camilla heard him pause and she turned to look at him.

His eyes met hers and she felt an unfamiliar jolt lash through her stomach, and felt her breathing become slightly irregular. Her body seemed to be going into a state of panic, and she didn't understand why. She felt the sudden urge to run to him, wrap her arms around him and beg him not to go.

"I'll..." she started, breaking their eye contact, she tried to calm her heart and clear her head, "I'll see you in a little bit." she spoke softly, unable to keep the worry from tainting her delicate voice.

She looked back at him in time to see him nod and disappear into the hall. She put her head in her hands and sat still until she heard the front door open and close. She then stood and went to finish what she told Heero she would do.

She lugged each and every box down the stairs and piled them neatly in the corner of the living room. It only took her three hours to finish that task so she grabbed a book she had not read before and made her way up to the attic to sit in her rocking chair. Camilla read the book slowly, deliberately trying to relax and immerse herself into the imaginary world, but she couldn't fully relax. The jolt in her stomach had been steady and it wouldn't go away. She felt like something was going to go wrong, like her nightmares would come true.

When she got tired of trying to read, she stood and walked down into the living room, closing the attic up as she went. She glanced at the clock and her stomach immediately dropped.

"Eleven." she said. She couldn't believe it was already eleven o'clock at night and Heero wasn't home yet. Fear and worry rushed to the surface of her seemingly calm demeanor, and a million thoughts bombarded her mind at once.

_What if he's abandoned me and he's not really coming back. _She shook her head, it wasn't in his character._ What if he's injured somewhere and can't return. What if he's dead. _She walked towards the bedroom, trying to keep obtrusive thoughts from entering her vulnerable and gullible mind. _No, he's not too late. It's only a few hours. Something probably just went wrong and he had to stay longer than expected._ She thought, trying to calm herself, though it felt futile.

She changed into clothes to sleep in and sat on the bed, putting her back to the headboard. She wrapped the covers around her and leaned her head against her knees. She didn't want to go to sleep until Heero returned, she was too afraid her dreams would be plagued with his death without seeing him alive before she slept. Her eyes grew heavier each minute she managed to fight them open, and eventually she succumbed to their weight.

She fell into a calm dreaming state.

~dream~

_Camilla stood in the middle of a large, brightly lit room. It was decorated with gold painted plants and vases that complimented the white walls, with gold trimming, perfectly. She immediately recognized it as her father's ballroom. She was surrounded by happily dancing couples. She walked though the throngs of people, who were completely oblivious to her. She was only an apparition, a ghost in their world. _

_She then saw a small girl, about the age of eight, laughing and twirling to the beat, her mid calf length pink dress moving with her. Her long golden curls flew around behind her as she danced, and her emerald green eyes danced with happiness. Camilla smiled as the memory came back to her. She was once this small girl dancing without a care in the world. _

_She tore her eyes away from her past self and looked around the room. Her eyes found the figure of a small boy, about eight years old as well, standing beside an older man. His dark mossy brown hair hung down in his deep cobalt blue eyes. Camilla couldn't tear her gaze away from the small boy, he was so familiar. She stared at him until she saw the younger version of herself dance up and extend her hand to him. Camilla didn't need to get closer to know what she was saying. She remembered like it was yesterday._

"_Come dance with me!" she exclaimed happily. The boy looked at her warily, but Camilla saw the spark of trust and love in the boys eyes. "Please." she said, tugging slightly on his hand. He looked up to the man he was with, who waved him on and the boy looked at her. He nodded, a bright smile on his face._

"_Okay." he agreed and young Camilla pulled him onto the dance floor. They started dancing, and Camilla saw a look of pure joy gracing both their faces. _

"_Heero." she muttered, her eyes never leaving the young couple. _

~end dream~

Camilla woke with a start, and sat up abruptly, realization setting in. She threw the covers off, her body was covered in a film of sweat and she needed the cool air to embrace her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Everything made sense now, the feelings she had for him, the uncanny fear of his death. She shook her head.

"How could I not have realized it." she closed her eyes, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She saw an image of the laughing boy she knew then, and the stoic man she knew now, and she shook her head. _No, he was so much different back then, so happy, it would have been impossible._ She thought. Her eyes traveled to the clock beside her bed and she sighed. It was three in the morning and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

She held on to her legs.

"Where are you, Heero?" she asked the darkness. She wanted him home, so she could stop worrying. She laid back down, and pulled the covers up around her shoulders, closing her eyes in an attempt to sleep again. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep, yet it was restless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**A/N: I know it's a bit **late, but I would like to thank Aerith The Evenstar, Patriot16, and I'm-So-Loveable for the reviews. It means a lot!!

----------------------------

**Unexpected – Chapter 5**

----------------------------

Camilla sat in her rocking chair, slowly rocking herself with her head in her hands, She had by far given up trying to be calm, no matter how she tried, her thoughts kept rushing back to Heero and his safety.

His 'few hours' had turned into a few days. It had four agonizingly long days since she had seen him last, and the nagging feeling in her gut had not relented, it had only grown worse.

She could find nothing to occupy her mind, and it took all she could to eat regularly. Camilla stopped and chuckled at her last thought.

"This is borderline obsession." she muttered to herself. As she sat, she lost all track of time. She would have stayed there even longer had it not been for the crash she heard coming from downstairs.

Camilla jumped up from her seat and ran down the attic stairs. She rounded the corner and her eyes caught a glimpse of the lush green grass and trees outside the door as the door swung in the breeze. She let her gaze travel down and she saw Heero sprawled face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

She let out a gasp as she crouched down beside him. He was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were soaked with his blood. His hair was caked with dried mud and blood. Camilla gently put her arms under her body as she turned him over onto his back. She let his head rest in her lap as she assessed his wounds. His eyes were closed, as if he was asleep or -she didn't even want to think it- dead. She put her fingers against his pulse point, and made sure he had a pulse, no matter how weak it was. She then cupped his face with her hand.

"Heero, can you hear me?" she asked, "Wake up, Heero, please!" she spoke quickly and desperately. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek to wipe away some of the blood that had drizzled from the cut on his forehead. He groaned and she felt his body shudder, so she gently grasped his shoulders. "Don't move." she ordered. His eyes met hers and he shook his head, brushed her hands away from him.

"Go." he muttered, closing his eyes again and grimacing as he pulled himself off her lap and let himself drop to rest again. "Leave me here, you're free to go."

Camilla watched him in shock as he moved away from her. She frowned and reached toward him but then brought her hand back to her chest. She stood and looked at the door, then back to Heero sadly.

She took two steps to the door and pushed it closed before running to the kitchen. She had seen a first aid kit in there at one point so she flung cabinet doors open and searched through them. She searched through the entire room before she found it on top of the refrigerator. She filled a large bowl up with water and grabbed a rag then hurried back to Heero's side. She stood behind him and gently hefted him into a sitting position, letting him lean against the wall.

She silently thanked her father for forcing her to take a first aid class. She took her wet rag and wrung it out before wiping his wounds on his face. She deftly place bandages over the cuts as she went, pausing only to wet and wring her rag out. She went from his face to his arms, continuing her work on down. She then paused to take his shirt off, but was stopped as he gasped.

"Ribs." he hissed out and Camilla nodded in understanding. Her nimble fingers lifted his shirt and began to explore his ribs. Her gentle touch seemed to calm his harsh breathing as he looked at her. She nodded as she found the broken ribs and she turned to the first aid kit. She pulled out a pair of scissors and turned to cut his shirt off. She cut straight up the chest and eased it off Heero's shoulders.

Camilla gasped as she noticed a deep gash in his lower abdomen. She looked around for a clean piece of cloth, but everything except her own clothes was covered in blood..

"We've got to stop this bleeding." she muttered as she ripped her top shirt off her shoulders and folded it against his hip covering the cut. She was glad she had put the thin tank top on underneath her over shirt. She was torn, she knew she needed to set the ribs, but he was losing too much blood, it needed to be stopped. She thought for a moment before she grabbed Heero's hand and placed it where hers was.

"Put as much pressure as you can handle on it." she said quickly as she grabbed her damp rag again and began with the smaller cuts on his chest. "I'm gonna set your ribs." she warned as she maneuvered his broken rib back into the slot where it was supposed to be, then followed it quickly with the other one. She didn't even feel him shudder as she worked and she sighed in awe. He was strong.

She then grabbed a heavier bandage and gently forced him to lean forward against her body. She felt his head rest on her shoulder as she wrapped the bandage firmly around his ribcage, making it tight, but loose enough to where he could breathe comfortably.

She then moved back to his abdomen, gently brushing his hand out of the way and peeling the cloth up to see if it had stopped bleeding yet. She grinned slightly, it hadn't stopped bleeding but the blood was flowing a lot less. She rinsed out her rag again and wrung it quickly as she cleaned his wound. She gently placed a bandage over his large gash and taped it to his skin. She let her hand linger, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

"Alright, we need to get your hair cleaned out." she said as she started to stand. She paused though, as she felt his hand lightly brushing her own. She turned her attention to his face and she remained crouched beside him. His eyes held her gaze and she couldn't break away from it.

"Why didn't you go? You had the perfect chance and you didn't take it." he said, barely above a whisper, his eyes searching her own for an explanation. She let a gentle smile take over her features as she reached out, letting her hand take form on his cheek and she rubbed her thumb across his jaw. The touch was brief, and she let her hand fall as soon as she did it.

"I couldn't leave you to die. I would never forgive myself." she said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She had no doubts in her mind. "Now let's go." she stood and helped Heero stand as well. She ducked underneath his arm holding his hand with one hand and letting her other arm snake around his waist, being careful of his wounds.

They moved slowly towards the bathroom, and Camilla made herself be aware of Heero's every breath. She didn't want him to be in too much pain, so every time his breath seemed to become harsh, she forced him to rest. He leaned most of his weight on her shoulders, but Camilla didn't mind. She found herself enjoying the feel of his body pressed up against her own. As they reached the bathroom, she gently helped Heero step into the spacey shower and sit on the edge that jutted out to serve as a seat.

She turned on the water and found a comfortable temperature before she motioned for Heero to lean over.

"We need to get all that out of your hair." she said. Heero nodded and leaned his head into the water, then began lifting his hands to his head. "No, I'll do it." she muttered quickly brushing his hands out of the way and running her fingers through his hair. She pulled his head out of the water and poured the shampoo into her palm. She rubbed her palms together then embedded her hands in his hair again, making the shampoo lather and foam around his head. She gently rubbed small circles in his scalp and rubbed his hair strands in between her hands to get all the dirt and blood out. She then maneuvered his head back under the water and rinsed the lather from it.

She cut the water off and grabbed a towel, rubbing it over his wet hair and drying it as much as she could. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arm around his waist again and helped him out to the bed. He shook his head as she tried to put him in the bed.

"This is your bed." he muttered and Camilla put on finger over his lips, silencing him.

"It was yours first." she replied as she fluffed the pillow up. She laid him back on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest, letting her hand rest there. "I won't allow you to sleep anywhere else." she said forcefully. She let a smile warm her features as she stood back up. "I have to go clean up that mess. Get some rest." she walked back down the hallway and to the kitchen to get her cleaning supplies.

She grabbed a bucket of hot water and poured cleaner into it, then threw a rag in it, swishing the water around to make it sud up. She trotted into the room where the huge mess was and began to clean it up, quickly and efficiently. She took of the warm sudsy rag and wrung it between her hands before she wiped up the blood. It took her an hour and three bucket refills to get the blood cleaned up.

It wasn't in her nature to do things half-way so she decided she would make the floor look brand new. She went and grabbed a mop and wood floor polisher. That took all of twenty minutes but by the time she was through, she was utterly exhausted. She was going to the couch to get some sleep, when she heard something from the bedroom. She walked back in there to find Heero tossing his head restlessly.

She could tell he was having a nightmare, so she walked over to the bed and knelt, taking his hand in hers and reaching up to stroke the side of his face with her free hand.

"Shh, Heero, it's alright." she purred, trying to calm him down. Heero's grip tightened in hers and she felt him relax again. She went to stand up, but found that Heero wasn't going to let go. Camilla sat back down, sitting cross-legged, and she rested her cheek against the bed. She would just have to make do and sleep here.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any part of Gundam Wing. This is just a happy figment of my imagination. ^.^

----------------------------

**Unexpected – Chapter 5**

----------------------------

Camilla didn't dream. No nightmares plagued her sleep at all.

Her eyes opened, and she sat up, wincing ever so slightly at the stiffness that had developed in her shoulders and neck. Heero still had a good grip on her hand, and had been squeezing it off and on the entire night. Overall it hadn't been the best sleep of her life, but it had been worth it.

She eased her hand out of Heero's, and stood, deciding she needed to take a shower. She hadn't washed up after the whole ordeal, and she definitely needed to. Heero was still sound asleep, and she didn't think he would be waking anytime soon, so she grabbed herself some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

A quick pause, she wondered if she should leave the door open, just in case he called out for her. _But at the cost of my discretion_.... She thought. "Hmm." she ended up cracking the door, so he could hear the shower running and know where she was, and she could hear him if he needed her.

The shower was wonderfully warm against her muscles, and soothing altogether. For the longest time she just stood there, letting the water wash over her before she even started to clean herself. She became increasingly aware that the more time she spent in the shower, the more chance Heero had to wake up so she finally started to wash, and was done quickly.

Camilla stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her hair, and commenced to dry herself off. It was then that she heard the dragging footsteps leaving the bedroom. One smooth eyebrow raised and she sighed.

"Heero, get back in bed." she called to the man as she wrapped the towel around her torso and left the bathroom to follow her charge. It was a pretty large towel, so it covered her efficiently until she could get him back into bed. He had barely gotten out of the bedroom door, and was resting on the wall. "Please don't get out of bed without letting me help you." she admonished gently, as she ducked underneath his arm, and forced him to rely on her to help him walk. "Are you hungry?" she asked, glancing over at him. He shook his head. "Well, then what are you doing?"

He looked at her, almost unsure of what to tell her. Camilla sighed. "Well, you aren't going anywhere unless you let me help you. I didn't put you back together just for you to mess yourself up again."

"I need to go to my computer." he relinquished, and a frown spread on Camilla's face.

"Already? You just got back from doing God knows what, and almost dieing, and you want to go back to work?" she didn't like the sound of that, at all. "I don't know what you do, if your kidnapping other princesses or something, but surely it can wait until you're better." She almost wanted to just force him back into the bedroom, but she knew that would do no good. No matter how hurt he was, he was just as determined and would just try to sneak past her again, so she relented and helped him to his computer. "Will you be doing this for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied, and went to clacking on the keys of his keyboard.

"Okay then." She turned and went to dress into something more appropriate than just a towel. She ran a brush through her thick curls quickly, and pulled the same old green tank and black shorts on. How he could have so many outfits that looked exactly the same she had no clue.

After dressing, Camilla made her way into the kitchen, looking for something easy on the stomach to fix. She didn't know if he was really not hungry, but she was going to fix him something anyways. She finally settled on a simple sandwich, some carrot and celery sticks, and a glass of water. Not the most tasty dinner she'd ever fixed, but at least it was something for him to eat. She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, and she became even more aware of the lack of rest she had gotten while she slept.

Camilla took the food she had prepared back into the area where Heero was, and she set it beside him. "Here, you don't have to eat it if you aren't hungry. But it's there, regardless." she said before grabbing the book she had been working on and sitting on the couch. He hadn't seemed to acknowledge her, but she wouldn't let it hurt her feelings. He was enthralled with whatever it was he was doing, no matter how she wished he would just lay back down.

The longer she tried to focus on her book, the more the words ran together in a blurry mess of black against white, and the sleepier she found herself becoming. Hours they sat like that, Camilla trying to not fall asleep, and Heero typing near furiously. Eventually, she lost her battle with sleep, and her emerald eyes drifted closed to a lullaby of breathing and typing.

–

"Camilla?" she heard through the haze of her mind.

"Hmm?" she replied, it's only fair to answer when you are spoken to. A light chuckle, followed by a cough floated through her subconscious again. This prompted her to open her eyes, and blink a few times. "What?" her eyes met striking cobalt blue startlingly close to her. "You've got gorgeous eyes." she said, squinting slightly. Heero grinned, but was evidently going to ignore her statement.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" he asked. "Was it nightmares again?" Camilla shook her head.

"No, I slept well enough." she replied, not wanting to let on how tired she really was. "Come on, lets get you back to bed." she said, standing before anything else could be said about her sleeping. She took note that the food she had brought him had been downed, as she thought it would as she began helping him back to the room. He seemed to want his independence getting back, so she just walked with him, instead of supporting his weight.

"You aren't comfortable on the sofa are you?" he asked, determined to find out the truth. Camilla sighed.

"I didn't sleep on the sofa last night." she replied, cutting the lamp off, but not before she caught the inquisitive look he gave her. She grinned. "I slept bedside." she explained. "You seemed to be having trouble sleeping, and it helped when I was here. So I stayed." Camilla walked to the door. "Goodnight, Heero. I'll see you in the morning." she said, not expecting him to say anything back. He seemed to have lost his tongue as soon as she explained why she was so tired.

Then again, he never had been much of a talker.

----------------------------

**AN: Well, I am back! I decided to continue on this story for the people who got interested in it ^.^ My life has settled down effectively, so thanks for being patient with me...Hope you like it!**


End file.
